


New Years, New Me

by armsandavocados



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits (Podcast), The Misfits - Fandom, gbg
Genre: College, College AU, GBG - Freeform, M/M, New Years, New Years kiss, gay baby gang - Freeform, misfits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armsandavocados/pseuds/armsandavocados
Summary: Matt meets a guy at a party, sparking his friendship between The Misfits.





	New Years, New Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don't ever post anything here, and I know this is a Rarepair but be nice please lmao, ily

New year, new me, right? That’s how the saying went, and if that was true, Matt was ready for it to be a New Year already. His year had been pretty bad. He had started college, and it was way harder than he expected, which meant a lot of extra stress for the poor man. Stress meant getting drunk, or high, way too much. Drinking and smoking too much meant a lot of bad trips. Basically, Matt had a horrible year. He hadn’t even gotten any friends, so he had been spending the year drunk and alone. He left all his friends back home, or online. Fuck, not that he thinks about it, he truly had a horrible year.

“Hey,” came a shout, startling him out of his thoughts. It could hardly be heard over the blaring music of the party. Matt turned his head, blinking at the man in front of him. “Hi,” he replied, forcing a slight smile, “do you need anything? It’s almost 12, shouldn’t you be finding someone to kiss or some shit?” He asked, stumbling slightly and leaning against the wall. He wasn’t drunk, just tipsy. At least that’s what he told himself.

The man in front of him laughed and ran a hand through his hair, ignoring what Matt said. “I’m Jay.” He shouted again, shuffling closer to the other. “You’re Matt, right? Bordie, from your student council shit? Yeah, she made me come over here. My date wandered off so now I don’t have anyone to kiss for the end of the year! And you’re cute so...” he trailed off, his cheeks flushed a light pink as he watched Matt.

It took a minute for Matt to process what was being said. He chuckled softly, shaking his head and staring at the other man in confusion. “What?” He asked, laughing again. This was... strange?

Sudden yelling went off in the room full of people. A mix of people starting to count down to ten, others cheering, and some yelling out of not having someone to share their New Years kiss with. At that moment, time seemed to slow down for Matt. Jay smiled sweetly at him, curling a hand around the back of his neck, the other one cupping his cheek. “May I?” He asked quietly, getting a small nod from Matt in reply.

Matt could feel his face was flushed red, but he didn’t mind too much, focusing on the other man instead. He let his eyes flicker shut, his hands staying put awkwardly at his sides as Jay leaned forward and connected their lips.

Matt sighed softly, melting into the embrace and moving along with the other. Jay deepened the kiss, for just a moment, before he pulled away.

Matt let another little sigh escape past his lips before he blinked open his eyes, staring owlishly at the other. Jay giggled lowly, dropping his hands away from Matt. “Thanks,” he paused, stepping back. “I’ll see you around, okay?”

Nodding along to Jay’s words and staring dumbly, Matt watched as Jay winked and disappeared back into the crowd of people.

“Oh,” Matt mumbled, his fingers reaching up to brush against his lips. He laughed softly to himself, mentally high-fiving himself as a large grin spread across his face. He was just kissed by a cute guy, and the year was over. New year, new me, right? Perhaps that was a sign that this year would be better; maybe even good.


End file.
